Toko Aoi
Toko Aoi, known as in the Japanese version, is a recurring character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. Throughout Beyblade Burst and Beyblade Burst Evolution, he used a Roktavor R2 Force Jaggy bey. He is the younger brother of Valt Aoi, twin brother of Nika Aoi, and son of Chiharu Aoi and Kento Aoi. His current bey is Screw Trident 8Bump Wedge. Appearance Toko is a young schoolboy with light blue hair and green eyes. He is always seen with a small orange sports cap. Toko wears a bright green and white collared shirt with dark blue and white shorts. Like Nika, there is a small fang poking out of his mouth. In Super Z, he has a much different appearance. He is taller, with a new coat on and his cap in a much different position. Personality Just like his twin sister, Nika Aoi, Toko is an energetic and cheerful boy. He is very supportive of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, his brother's team, and is usually seen cheering them on from the crowd with Nika. Multiple times in the show, he is seen using a tablet to analyze Beys during battles, showing how he loves understanding the sport of beyblade just as much as he loves battling himself. On some occasions, Toko helps Valt with his battles and shouts out advice in the District Tournament and Individual Tournament. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime)'' Beyblades *Roktavor R2 Force Jaggy *Screw Trident 8Bump Wedge Special Moves *Screw Counter: Screw Trident uses the rubber to absorb the opponent's power, then uses it to attack, using its Wedge Tip. This move is like Free's Drain Spin, but Trident attacks. Battles Relationships Nika Aoi As twins, Toko and Nika are never seen apart and are seemingly inseparable in everything they do, whether they're visiting friends, supporting their older brother Valt or even heading to school. The two tend to have shared opinions on everything, and always back each other up in conversations with others. Valt Aoi Chiharu Aoi As her mother, Chiharu shares a maternal bond with both Toko and Nika. The twins share everything with their mother, and are the main source of information for Chiharu regarding Valt's progress in Beyblade. Both Toko and Nika are eager to help out their mother however they can, including various work around within Aoi Pan, their family bakery. Rantaro Kiyama Gallery Anime Episodes :;Beyblade Burst Proc 8fc1bb57c95fe04d.png Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 20161006 002409.349.jpg proc_56e43ae4ca9369ef (1).png proc_f69e508a40c73a21 (1).png 00scrennshot.png 1231r2t2.png Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 20161006 002851.718.jpg tokonatsu_aoi_104211.jpg Toko's Smile.gif original (8).jpg|Toko's bey original (14).jpg|Toko's drawing Bburst ep18pic02.jpg gzfjd.png bburst_ep07pic04.jpg 201606061944210ed.jpeg CxD xF5WEAAmi Z.jpg Nika and Toko freaked out.jpg Nika and Tako crying.png Nika and Toko blushes.jpg C6OnGQ7UsAA27Vw.jpg C3-wdRnVUAInDbH.jpg C3-weGAVcAAMQY5.jpg Siblings Smiles.jpg Family Smiles.jpg Valt's family rejoicing.jpg :;Beyblade Burst Super Z 8D62F148-D147-4B40-BAB0-9320945A3B75.png|Toko and Nika surprised that Aiga is not tired after 100 battles Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Nika_and_Toko_Super_Z_debut.jpg|Older Toko and Nika 89EDA6C4-42D0-4F65-8945-AE570C45D8D3.png Miscellaneous Adca75cadfc5007d20b3632b2829d330.jpg Trivia * Tokonatsu means 'everlasting summer,' perhaps hinting to Toko's cheerful personality. References Category:Aoi Family Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z